Recently, a computer server may perform various operating systems in a single hardware though CPU (Central Processing Unit) virtualization. A partition may be defined as a unit for independently performing operating systems. In CPU virtualization, an efficiency of the computer server may be decreased when a ratio of CPU usage is not accurately measured.